What Glimmers Is Gold
What Glimmers Is Gold 'is the sixth case of ''Criminal Case, being the sixth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the seventy-second case overall. It takes place in Europe as the sixth case of the region. This case is cowritten by UnknownGamez. Plot After discovering that Sun Po is planning on ravaging Aurelia for both horse tamer (and Dead Writer's Society member) Josh Carson and the undying gem, Abril and the player rush to Josh's address to save him, where the two discovered a ransom note from the Heavenly Guard to pay up a high amount of money to return Josh alive. Informing the chief, they first thought that there was no chance to pay up, but as they sigh in defeat, they hear a huge explosion. Sending Abril and the player immediately, they discover the body of gemologist Silvio Bianchi, his ears bleeding and his eyes fully white. Xiang confirmed from Endar that the victim had prominent hearing loss, and someone sabotaged his hearing aids to play a high-pitched frequency and eventually blow his ears off. Quickly starting an investigation, they quickly suspect goth Sienna Black, diamond smuggler Aurora Genovese and aspiring author from Denmark Jacqueline Santorini. As Abril continues to look around for clues at the jewelry store, they quickly see a cop run up to them, saying that Amore Square is on fire. They quickly rush over to Amore Square and assist firefighters in putting out the fire. After Abril asks the player to investigate around the burnt square, they quickly suspect professional painter Augustina Rivera after she painted the victim's portrait and socialite Kaitlynn Salter after she bought a priceless emerald off the victim. While investigating, Evelyn approached the two, showing them photos of Aurora a hooded figure kidnapping Josh. After confronting Aurora, she explains that she didn't actually help kidnap Josh, she simply watched for her own amusement. Taking a step back from a creepy Aurora, the team continued to investigate until revealing the murderer as professional painter Augustina Rivera. Augustina initially denied the allegation, said that she had no reason to murder a simple gemologist. However, bringing up her vivant past about mechanics, she snapped, saying that the victim was about to ruin her career. After her mentor's murder, she became famous and continued her mentor's legacy, painting a bunch of unfinished painting her mentor didn't finish before he was murdered. She became wealthy and famous, even painting Heavenly Guard members, still using her late mentor's layout. However, when attempting to buy a gem, Silvio asked if she could paint a painting for his dying mother, due to the fact that she loved art. Being embarrassed that she couldn't paint it herself, she quickly ran out the store. Mad that Silvio embarrassed her in front of a whole crowd of customers, he quickly offered to fix his hearing aids, as one of the batteries fell out. After sabotaging it to be sensitive to higher pitched frequencies, she quickly pulled the control panel open, turning on the fire alarm, ultimately blowing Silvio's eardrums out. Judge Moreau shook his head, even complimenting her work, until ultimately sentencing her to life in prison. After leaving the courthouse, they get a call from Kaitlynn, saying that an old lady is attempting to kill her, and she's hiding in her closet. They quickly track Kaitlynn down and separate her and old lady Natasha Olson. After calming her down, they quickly ask Jaxon to scan her brain. After a while and Jaxon losing her brain scans, they discover that for some reason, she wanted to murder Kaitlynn. After asking why, she shrugged her head and didn't know, explaining that she was basically compelled to. Jaxon gasps and asked if the player if this was an alternate timeline, and if Josh Carson wasn't kidnapped, they would never have met and saved Kaitlynn from being murdered. After Abril quickly shut him down, they go interrogate Aurora on where Josh was taken. Aurora denied knowing the location of Josh, saying that he's probably dead by now. After a bit of convincing, Aurora scoffed and said that there's a prominent clue in his house. They discover an execution letter for Josh Carson and another figure, scratched out. After analyzing the letter closely, they quickly discover that someone is going to be executed on the shores of Santorini, Greece. Chief Alvarez quickly informed the team to get to Greece to stop the execution. Summary Victim * 'Silvio Bianchi '(found with his ears blown off) Murder Weapon * '''Sabotaged Hearing Aids Killer * Augustina Rivera Suspects Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats spaghetti and meatballs * This suspect smokes Appearance * This suspect wears diamonds Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats spaghetti and meatballs * This suspect smokes Appearance * This suspect wears diamonds Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats spaghetti and meatballs * This suspect smokes Profile * This suspect knows mechanics * This suspect eats spaghetti and meatballs * This suspect smokes Appearance * This suspect wears diamonds Profile * This suspect eats spaghetti and meatballs * This suspect smokes Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer eats spaghetti and meatballs. *The killer smokes. *The killer wears diamonds. *The killer has the blood type A+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Josh's House. (Clues: Ransom Note) * Analyze Ransom Note. (3:00:00) (Result: Encrypted Note; New Crime Scene: Raided Jewelry Store) * Investigate Raided Jewelry Store. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Torn Script; New Suspect: Sienna Black) * Talk to Sienna about the raid. * Examine Victim's Phone. (New Suspect: Aurora Genovese) * Speak to Aurora about knowing the victim. * Examine Torn Script. (New Suspect: Jacqueline Santorini) * Speak to Jacqueline about being in Aurelia. * Analyze Victim's Body. (24:00:00) (Murder Weapon Identified: Sabotaged Hearing Aids; Result: The killer knows mechanics and eats spaghetti and meatballs) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Amore Square. (Clues: Burnt Notepad, Stabbed Portrait, Receipt) * Examine Burnt Notepad. (Result: Victim's Death) * Talk to Jacqueline about writing about the victim's death. (Result: Jacqueline eats spaghetti and meatballs) * Examine Stabbed Portrait. (New Suspect: Augustina Rivera) * Talk to Augustina about painting the victim's portrait. (Result: Augustina knows mechanics and eats spaghetti and meatballs) * Examine Receipt. (New Suspect: Kaitlynn Salter) * Talk to Kaitlynn about getting a gem from the victim. (Result: Kaitlynn eats spaghetti and meatballs; New Crime Scene: Display Cases) * Investigate Display Cases. (Clues: Control Panel, Hammer) * Examine Control Panel. (Result: Fire Alarm Ring) * Analyze Control Panel. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes.) * Examine Hammer. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Sienna's FIngerprints) * Talk to Sienna about breaking the jewelry store racks. (Result: Sienna knows mechanics) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Talk to Aurora about assisting Josh's kidnappers. (Result: Aurora knows mechanics, eats spaghetti and meatballs and smokes; New Crime Scene: Messy Bedroom) * Investigate Messy Bedroom. (Clues: Wedding Ring, Wallet, Crowbar) * Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Make-up) * Talk to Kaitlynn about wearing a ring. (Result: Kaitlynn smokes, Sienna eats spaghetti and meatballs and smokes) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Broken Pager) * Analyze Broken Pager. (Result: Augustina's Shoeprint) * Talk to Augustina about breaking Josh's pager. (Result: Augustina smokes) * Examine Crowbar. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Jacqueline's Fingerprints) * Interrogate Jacqueline about breaking in Josh's house. (Result: Jacqueline knows mechanics and smokes) * Investigate Extinguished Well. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Victim's Necklace, Original Hearing Aid) * Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Polish) * Examine Original Hearing Aid. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Polish. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears diamonds.) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has the blood type A+.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Europe In Shambles (6/7). Europe In Shambles (6/7) * Investigate Amore Square. (Clues: Tied Up Kaitlynn) (Prerequisite: Europe In Shambles unlocked) * Untie Kaitlynn. (Reward: 20,000) * Talk to Natasha about almost killing Kaitlynn. * Analyze Natasha's Brain Scans. (9:00:00) (Result: Jaxon's Theory) * Speak to Jaxon about his theory. (Reward: Burger) * Talk to Aurora about Josh's location. * Investigate Josh's House. (Clues: Vase) * Examine Vase. (Result: House Master Key) * Investigate Messy Bedroom. (Clues: Execution Paper) * Examine Execution Paper. (Result: Sand) * Analyze Sand. (6:00:00) (Result: Santorini Sand) * Move on to a new case now!